edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed in a Halfshell
"Ed in a Halfshell" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy takes Jimmy under his wing and gets his feathers severely ruffled. Plot Ed is thoroughly enjoying himself demonstrating the fun you can have in Eddy's latest venture "Gerbil for a day" (and also oblivious to the fact that there is a noticeable lack of paying would-be rodents queuing for a turn). In any case the fun is nipped in the bud by Sarah's arrival - she has a ballet lesson and the Eds are going to keep Jimmy entertained for her - or else! And in case the reluctant Eds misbehave Jimmy only has to whistle and Sarah will come deal with them as only she can… Edd's suggestion of playing some games with Jimmy backfires horribly when Eddy chooses dodgeball - poor Edd has a total "back to gym class" freak out and so Ed takes over and to Eddy's surprise he and Jimmy get along like a house on fire. Slightly jealous yet impressed by Jimmy's looking up to Ed as an "older brother" figure, Eddy decides to take over himself and mould Jimmy into his own protégé. There follows a series of exercises exclusively designed to transform Jimmy into Eddy Mark 2 (presumably much the way Eddy was shaped by his brother). On letting Jimmy lose, Eddy is hoping to bask in the reflected glory but it soon becomes apparent that Jimmy has his own ideas on improving his teacher's scams and absolutely no intention of sharing the profits - and what's more he has a bodyguard just a deep breath away - don't touch that whistle, Ed! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': promoting "Whaddya think, Kev? Gerbil for a day! Only 25 cents for 25 seconds and we'll throw in this free salt lick. Limited quantity - better move fast." Kevin: salt lick "Let's check it over." Eddy: "Watch it! Those sweaty hands may leave marks." ---- *'Edd': at Eddy's suggestion they play dodgeball "Eddy! Wait! Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever." Eddy: "Whaddya talking about? It builds character - puts hair on your chest." Jimmy: "Hairy chests are so Neanderthal." ---- *'Edd': in terror as Eddy aims the ball "Eddy! Wait! I have a history with this game." gulps "I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images … tentacles … strangulating every rational nerve. Oh! I'm reliving it, Eddy, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" down in fits of sobbing "Listen to me Eddy, Eddy? Aaaaaah it's gym class all over again!" ---- *'Ed': "There Jimmy, your turn to hurt Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': of how Jimmy can be "bettered" into Eddy #2 and thus double the income "A mirror image, one exactly like the other, two peas in a pod, two humps on a camel, a dynamic duo, a pair of underwear-" Edd: "A pair of underwear is one item, Eddy." Eddy: "Same thing." ---- *'Edd': "Hurry, Ed." Ed: "Shhhh. My yeast is rising." Edd: pause "Nut loaf, Ed?" ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin is good at wienering, yes?" Kevin: "That's hotdoggin', Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy "Has anyone ever told you your hair resembles the backside of a chicken?" ---- *'Eddy': by Jimmy's refusal to share the cash "You thankless little… if it wasn't for me you'd be planting posies!" ---- *'Sarah': "Oh, Ed." Ed: "Yes, O obnoxious little sister of mine?" Sarah: up a model rocket "See what I've got?" Ed:screaming "That is my 1/32 scale Planet Orbital Retractor #2 model rocket!" Sarah: "Take care of Jimmy, or I'll pulverize your stupid model. Got it!?" Trivia *''Listen Closely'': Ed wets himself while in the gerbil costume. *Edd mentions about his phobia with dodgeball in gym class when Eddy forces him to play. On cartoonnetwork.com, the biography of Edd mentions that he was excused from gym class ever since the dodgeball incident. *This is one of the episodes that Jimmy calls Sarah for help whenever the Eds are threatening him. *Jimmy's intellect of scamming and scheming comes back in "If It Smells Like an Ed", "Stuck in Ed", "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" and "Tinker Ed". *This episode is referenced by Eddy in "Stuck in Ed", by a Fourth Wall break (when Eddy says "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?"). *When Jimmy was going to do his second try at throwing eggs at Sarah's picture, Eddy gave him three eggs, but when Jimmy hit Ed and Edd there were more eggs. *Jimmy hit Eddy with the ball so hard, Eddy broke threw the garage door. *When Eddy gave a wedgie to Jimmy with one egg, two yolks came out! *When Ed said "Shoosh, Shush!", his mouth didn't move. *When Eddy was 'teaching' Jimmy, he had a quarter, why hadn't he spent it on jawbreakers? Video This clip was provided by narutort12 on youtube. 73QJh33SyVU Category:Episodes Category:Season 2